


Why Do Work When You Could Do Me?

by LAURENSFUCKER666 (Kinkshame)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Founding Fathers, Gay Sex, Hamilton - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going To Hell For This, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Table Sex, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshame/pseuds/LAURENSFUCKER666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is stressed, and John makes it his goal to relax him.</p>
<p>(Smut with fluff and cute cuddling at the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do Work When You Could Do Me?

Alexander sat at his desk. He was completely stressed out. He felt weak. Fatigue had almost overtaken Alexander completely considering he hadn't been eating, and he hadn't slept in a week. Alexander felt like crying and screaming at the same time. He hated the army, he hated the war, and he hated himself. Alexander was just about to collapse from exhaustion when John Laurnes walked into his tent.

"Hello, Alexander." John said in an unbearably cheery tone of voice. It greatly annoyed Alexander how John was so damn cheerful in the midst of war and famine. He was about to snap, but then he remembered how John had been nothing but kind to him. John had always been there to fulfil Alexander's emotional needs. In fact, Alexander used to let John even fulfil some of his more sexual needs as well. Even though it had been months, Alexander was still sometimes able to recall the taste John's lips, and if he tried hard enough he could still feel the distant traces of John's hands on his body. There would be times when Alexander wished he and John could do such things again, but the time for that had ended when the war had begun. Now all Alexander could do was yearn for the torrid passion thy used to be so caught up in.

John treated Alexander like a king despite Alexander having treated John like a peasant, this being said, John did not deserve to be yelled at.

"Good evening, John." Alexander said completely monotone.

"What's the matter with you tonight?" John chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. John began to slowly approach Alexander's desk with a huge grin on his face. Alexander was getting really pissed off at the fact that John could be smiling when people were dying of hunger.

"Nothing." Alexander replied, somehow refraining from yelling.

"What are you writing?" John pulled the paper away from Alexander. That had been the last straw.

"Fuck off, Laurens!" John backed away from Alexander, eyes going wide in shock.

"I'm sorry." John whispered. He looked like a kicked puppy. Alexander's face grew soft with regret. Hurting John was the last thing he wanted to do.

"It's alright." Alexander directed his gaze at the floor. "I don't know what's happened to me. I'm just... Stressed." Suddenly a smirk played at John's lips. Alexander looked into his eyes only to find that they were filled with a sort of fiery passion. A sort of fiery passion that Alexander had only seen in John's eyes when the two of them were deep in the throws of-

Alexander clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't afford to distract himself from his work. Once again, John approached Alexander, but this time he seemed to have a much different motive.

"Stressed you say?" John purred. He moved so he was standing behind Alexander. John leaned down and put his lips close to Alexander's ear. Alexander could feel the chills running up and down his spine.

"I think I might be able to help you with that." John whispered into Alexander's ear.

"John, I..." Alexander was trying his best to deny John. "I have to finish this essay... I don't have time for this."

"Oh." John pouted in his silky voice. "How about," He traced his finger over Alexander's spine. "If you can concentrate on writing for five minutes I'll leave you alone."

"Okay," Alexander couldn't help but chuckle. "but be prepared to spend the night alone." Alexander pulled his papers back to him and picked up his pen once again. John wrapped his arms around Alexander's waist and began to place kisses all up and down his neck. They were slow and gentle kisses. Alexander put his pen to his paper, and for the first time in forever he couldn't seem to write. He attempted to concentrate for a few moments more before mumbling the words,

"Fuck it." Alexander jumped from where he had been sitting and pulled John closer to him. John placed a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on Alexander's mouth. Alexander broke the kiss for only a moment so he could say,

"John, wrap your legs around me." John smiled as he jumped up on Alexander and wrapped his legs around him. Alexander grabbed John's ass as he turned him around and placed him on the desk. John, with his legs still wrapped around Alexander, began to fumble with his lovers overcoat. John had managed to undo two of Alexander buttons before he was stopped.

"John!" Alexander placed his hands on John's.

"What?" John stopped unbuttoning Alexander's coat as he looked up at him, worry filling his eyes.

"John, what if... What if someone catches us?" 

"Alexander," John smiled as he ran his fingers through Alexander's hair. "No one is going to find out about this."

"But what if-"

"Are you aware of how late in the night it is?" John cut Alexander off.

"Well I haven't really been paying attention..." 

"It's past midnight. We'll be fine."

"You're positive?" Alexander asked nervously.

"I'm positive." John gave Alexander a loving smile.

"Okay." Alexander said before he leaned down and began kissing John again. In that moment there was nothing Alexander wanted more than to fuck John into his desk. John tore off Alexander's clothing while Alexander tore off John's. Both men were now completely undressed before each other. Alexander's essay was now crushed under John's ass cheeks. Normally no one could distract Alexander from his work, but being between John Laurens' thighs was his greatest weakness. Alexander kissed John again. John hummed into Alexander's neck as his hands explored Alexander's body. Alexander sat up and looked into John's eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." John nodded enthusiastically. Alexander placed his cock at the opening of John's puckered asshole. John let out a guttural moan as Alexander slowly pushed into John. Once Alexander's cock was completely inside John, he gave his lover some time to adjust before he began to move in and out of him.

"John..." Alexander whined as he began to thrust into him harder. John threw his head back in ecstasy as he wrapped his arms around Alexander.

"F-faster." John managed to say through his heavy breathing. Alexander wholeheartedly obeyed. He began pumping harder, more passion welling up inside him with every thrust. Alexander could feel himself getting closer to the edge. John and Alexander were almost screaming each other's names when Alexander felt John tightening around his cock.

"Holy fuck, Alexander!" John groaned before sticky white liquid poured out of his cock and into his stomach. Alexander continued thrusting for only a few moments longer before he felt his cock begin to twitch.

"John, I-I'm going to-" Alexander cried out in pleasure as he came deep inside of John. Both men were panting. They were out of breath, sticky, and sweaty. After catching his breath, John sat up in the desk and tentatively placed his lips on Alexander's. The two engaged in a tender kiss before they broke apart. John jumped down from Alexander's desk and began to dress himself. Alexander also began to dress himself. As he buttoned the last couple of buttons on his coat he looked up at John. Alexander couldn't keep from smiling upon seeing his lover fumble with his coat buttons.

"I can help you with that." Alexander pulled John closer to him and began to button John's coat, never breaking eye contact. John smiled before placing a quick kiss on Alexander's cheek. Despite having been by John's side since they were only nineteen, John never failed to make Alexander blush.

"Can I stay here?" John asked bashfully.

"Of course." For some unexplainable reason Alexander decided to pick John up bridal style and carry him to his cot. John chuckled as Alexander placed him on the cot and laid down next to him. The cot was awfully small, but Alexander had no problem with being pressed up against John. Alexander and John stayed cuddled against each other for a while more. Not a word was spoken between them as they gazed into each other's eyes. Alexander watched as John took a sharp breath in while his eyes widened. Alexander was about to ask what was wrong when John buried his face in his hands and sneezed the cutest sneeze Alexander had ever witnessed. 

"Sorry." Alexander could see he blush rise to John's cheeks.

"That was adorable." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around John. John tucked his arms under his chin and cuddled into Alexander's chest. They stayed like that until Alexander was sure John had fallen completely asleep. He slowly began to remove his arms from John and sit up.

"Where are you going?" John's voice was barely audible. Alexander was surprised that John was even still awake.

"Shh." Alexander whispered. "I still need to finish writing. Go back to sleep, John. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Alright." John yawned as he began to drift back off to sleep. "I love you." Alexander opened his mouth to say that he loved John as well, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Alexander shut his mouth and looked towards the ground. He got up and stumbled towards his desk before sitting down and picking up a pen. Alexander looked up at John. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful John looked all tangled up in his bedsheets. Alexander watched John's steady breathing and observed the freckles that were dotted all over his face. He wanted to take John in his arms and simply never let go. Alexander had not a doubt in his mind that he would take a bullet for John given the chance. He continued to watch John when he realised something.

"I've been in denial." Alexander told John even though he knew John was asleep and couldn't hear him. "I love you too, John."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! Title and summary credit goes to abysmalmitochondria


End file.
